mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Boyd
Lloyd Lucas Blackwell (June 6th, 1965) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Layla Boyd and Lloyd Blackwell. Because he and his father shared the same name, he often went by his middle name, Lucas. Growing up, he was very interested in Witch Craft, and real estate. He knew that Arcturus was bad. He had two younger brother, Adrian Blackwell and Ethan Blackwell. In High School he was a real ladies man. But he and both of his brothers grew apart quickly. Lucas started going by his mother's maiden name, and took up buying real estate with his inheritance. He bought properties that Arcturus was interested in, so that he could screw them over. In 2006, he moved to Indigo Bay and tried to purchase the Young Farm, but failed in his bid. In 2010 he started an affair with Siobhan Kelly who kept transfering money to his dummy corporation Cloud's Bay (anagram of Lucas Boyd). He and Siobhan planned to leave town together after exposing Siobhan's husband, Andrew Kelly, for running a ponzi scheme. He also dated Rachel Kearnes and Gemma Addison. Siobhan however faked her death before Lucas could expose her husband. Lucas had no idea she had faked her death. Lucas always had a keen interest in his neice, Cassie Blackwell. After her grandmother died, he tried getting close to her, but then his brother returned to town. Lucas was never able to get close to his niece. Lucas was a suspect during the Gemini Murders because he was also Cara Leigh's Uncle, and because he hated Arcturus as much as everyone else. After the murders were over, Lucas and Gemma got married, and had a daughter -- Gina Boyd. Lucas also offered his neice a place to live, but she refused. Lucas often sold drugs to people in town, though all of them were perfectly legal being that they were all herbs. =Childhood= Growing up, Lucas was always interested in Witchcraft. He had two younger brothers who were also into it. But he didn't always get along with either of them. He felt that his youngest brother was too manipulative, but that his middle brother wasn't manipulative enough. He thought Adrian was naive. He also didn't like his father's outlook on life. He felt that life should be lived to the fullest. =Buying Land= As soon as he graduated high school, Lucas took up a hobby of collecting land under his name "Lucas Boyd" taking his mother's maiden name as his own. He bid on properties that Arcturus was interested in. He also started selling 'legal drugs' or herbs that would help you get high that weren't illegal. He also took on many girlfriends during this time. =Return to Indigo Bay= In 2006 he returned to Indigo Bay with a plan to stop Arcturus from purchasing the Young Farm. Unfortunately, they outbid him but he managed to drive the price up for them. In 2008 after the death of Thomas Mays, Lucas got a position on the Selectmens Council. His business savy lead to him being named to that position. In 2010 he began an affair with Siobhan Kelly. He started a dummy corporation called Cloud's Bay in order to funnel funds from Andrew Kelly's bank account. He knew Andrew was involved in a ponzi scheme, and he and Siobhan were determined to put him in jail. Siobhan believed that her husband was trying to kill her. A year later, he began having a relationship with both Rachel Kearnes, and Gemma Addison. He liked both girls a lot because they were beautiful, and refined. They also hated Arcturus, which was a plus. When Siobhan faked her death without telling him about it, Lucas figured out that Bridget Cooper was posing as her twin sister, though Siobhan never told him she had a twin. Lucas then decided to forget about Siobhan, and focus on Rachel and Gemma. It was also around this time, his neice, Cassie Blackwell moved to town. He tried getting close to Cassie, but her grandmother Erin St. Clair told him to stay away. It was later that Erin died, and his youngest brother returned to town. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Lucas was a suspect. He was named such because he was a Blackwell, because he hated Arcturus, and because he was a Witch. Lucas answered most of the questions he was asked by investigators very bluntly, though would answer questions vaguely if he had something to hide. He hid the fact that he was a Blackwell, but never lied about being one. Lucas's relationship with Gemma, Rachel, and Siobhan was another thing he hid, but never lied about. He tried getting close to Cassie, but she didn't want to get close to him. After his brother's death, he invited Cassie to come and stay with him, but she refused his offer. =Later Life= Lucas and Gemma got married, and had one child -- Gina Boyd. Lucas offered Cassie to come and stay with him again after she graduated, but she again refused. Lucas remained on the Selectmens Council. =Quotes= "So you know? Yes, I'd say that about my own brother. In fact, I did say that about my own brother." "You never asked specifically if Ethan was my brother. Had you, I would have divulged the information." "Well... we're all related. Everyone has a common ancestor after all. Even you and I may be six hundredth cousins fifty times removed." "That I do. Oh yes, he was in juvie. His old man was a con-artist. A faith healer who sold 'hope'. Which is very much like our president. Only he and his son got in trouble for it. The perfect saint unsaintified." "Don't get me wrong. I... try not to dislike anyone. I'm a nice guy, as I'm sure you can tell. But let's be honest. While he's not old school religion, he's not exactly my first choice of best friends." - on Brian Gaffigan "Lumen Downs... yes. She was the town bicycle -- she really got around. Most people didn't like her. At least the ones that didn't sleep with her. Did I like her? That's a secret. Eli Ellis, electrician. They say he never said a bad word about anyone. Honestly? I don't believe he ever said a word period. Nelson Murray. Quite the bully back in his day. Quite the bully here too. It's not surprising he ended up dead. It's surprising it took this long. And Aric Andrews. Well... I can't say that I know much about him." "It was nothing more than a way to create mass hysteria. Witchcraft today? Most people would laugh at you. But back then people would eat it up. Give them signs of a witch, and they started seeing witches everywhere." "No. Never was fortunate enough. Everyone always told me 'what a waste' Besides, I could never have a child as perfect as Cassie." "They were long before my time. I imagine they sacrificed Virgins. Cows. Who knows what else." Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0